U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,486 to Maruoka et al. discloses a golf ball including a paint layer comprised of a dispersion of internally-crosslinked polymer gel fine particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,906 to Sullivan et al. discloses golf ball compositions comprising discrete particles of gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,114 to Binette et al. discloses golf ball materials comprising a partially to highly neutralized blend of copolymers, a fatty acid or fatty acid salt, and a heavy mass filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,135 to Kennedy, III et al. discloses golf ball materials comprising a partially to highly neutralized blend of an acid copolymer, a copolymer comprising a metallocene-catalyzed alpha-olefin and a softening comonomer, and a fatty acid or fatty acid salt.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0234070 to Comeau et al. discloses the use of crosslinked rubber nanoparticles in golf ball layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,974 to Yamada et al. discloses a golf ball comprising a core made of an elastomer and a cover covering said core wherein said cover is made of a thermoplastic material comprising a rubber powder and a thermoplastic elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,573 to Maruko et al. discloses a solid golf ball comprising a core, an intermediate layer, and a cover improved in rebound, distance, and feel when the intermediate layer is comprised of a thermoplastic resin in admixture with rubber powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,561 to Sullivan et al. discloses a golf ball including an inner cover layer comprising (1) a first resin composition containing at least 50 parts by weight of a non-ionomeric polyolefin material and (2) at least one part by weight of a filler.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0216520 to Irii et al. discloses a golf ball whose core is covered with a cover, wherein the core is constituted of a rubber composition containing polybutadiene rubber and the cover is constituted of a resin composition composed of ionomer resin and diene rubber.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0165122 to Kim et al. discloses a golf ball where at least one of the outer cover layer and the intermediate layer includes a blend composition of about 2 about 40 wt % of a polyamide and about 60 to about 98 wt % of one or more of either a block copolymer, an acidic copolymer; an acidic terpolymer; an ionomer, or a multi component blend composition; and wherein the polyamide has a melting point which is greater than about 5 and less than about 200° C. above the melting point of the other blend component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,453 to Nakamura et al. discloses a solid golf ball having a solid core and a cover, the solid core is composed of a core-forming material and particles of a different material.